islesfandomcom-20200213-history
Yallein
W I P Yallein is a large country located in central Brallia. Its the largest country on the continent, stretching from West to East coast with Eleskiir on its North border and Vaudenguard on its South. It was founded in 1336 under the name of Vachen. It is a well known and well respected country, often remembered for its strong and resourceful military and outgoing foreign policies. It has a total population of around 1,027,150 in modern Isles, and approximately 2,054,300 nipples. Political Features: Skyliss Skyliss is the capital city of Yallein. Located in the Northern part of the country nestled within the Angel Mountains, its the largest city in the country and on the continent by far, boasting a population of around 800,000 residents in modern Isles.The city is a major center of trade, politics, philosophy, and scientific study. Castle Yallein The royal palace of the Yallein family is called Castle Yallein. It's a large and magnificent building, within which certain public events are often held. The palace courtyard was first made open to the public by Clarisse Yallein in the year 5615. Angel Lake Public Bathhouse ''' The bathhouse built on the edge of the '''Angel Lake was a place of leisure built privately for the royal family and their guests, only open to the public at certain events until it was made completely public in 5997 by Angus Yallein. Skyliss Church of Cyllaeus Churches dedicated to Cyllaeus are commonplace, and even some smaller villages often have them. The church in Skyliss, however, is a massive and beautiful marble building decorated with stained glass and herbs. A large statue of Cyllaeus sits praying within the church, while statues of many of the other Gods on her side of the Divine Conflict surround the building. Daemus Quarry Named after the first king of Vachen, this quarry supplies the city with marble and slate. The quarry is not nearly as large or successful as the Golem's Quarry of Stoneton,but still a major source of stone in the country. Skyliss Guild Hall Skyliss' Guild Hall is a massive hub of Guild activity, second only to the Guild Hall of Archeville. The Skyliss Guild Hall is known for hosting many smaller Guilds rather than large ones, though there are several respectable Guilds hosted there. While Guilds from anywhere in the country are invited to participate in politics, those in Skyliss have much easier access to political resources which can be found in the capital, and so most Political Guilds in the country are hosted here. Yallein National School of Magic Revered as the best school in Yallein and second on the continent only to the Ricksen School of Druidry, the Yallein National School of Magic is a great place to learn the Arcane Arts or study Magical sciences. Skyliss University Skyliss University is one of the best Knight's Colleges on the continent, as well as one of the most expensive. The University utilizes team-based competition in the process of teaching its students. Wyet University Named after the first of the Yallein royal family, Wyet Yallein, this university is designed to train students for the army or Guard's Guild. It's far less expensive than other Universities, and a great choice for non-Elites or those who want to join the military. Drayddfall Drayddfall is located directly South of Skyliss atop a crossroads. In addition to the capital, it is connected to the cities of Witchport, Odohk, and Archeville directly. The city is a center of trade and transport. It has a population of around 26,000 in modern Isles. Drayddfall Guild Hall Though small in comparison to other cities, Drayddfall's Guild Hall is still quite successful. There are very few Guilds in the city and all of them are quite small, so the Hall mainly operates around bounties and quests. Drayddfall School of Magic The Drayddfall School of Magic is a small school, but it is well loved by the people of the city and very popular among them, as few residents of the city go to other schools. The school specializes in Elementalism. Witchport Witchport is a large port city located on the East coast of Yallein. It is the second largest city in the country, with a population of around 123,000 in modern Isles. While the city is responsible for almost all of Yallein's international trade, it is much more well known for its unique culture and the large presence of Witches (practicers of Black Magic.) Witches Conclave The Witches Conclave is a massive network of underground facilities and tunnels from within which the group of the same name operates. The group practically run the city in secret, while also doubling as a school for Black Magic. Their presence is authorized by the government in return for protection of the city. Birghil Wharf Named after a beloved past Lord of Witchport who was responsible for the construction of the district, the Birghil Wharf is the trade port and shipbuilding site of the city. It is extremely important to the city's economy, as well as the country's. Pit of Thalassa The Pit of Thalassa is not a unique feature to Witchport, but rather a common structure built in ports across the world. It is a deep pit of marble stretching down into the water, surrounded by special herbs. It is said that throwing objects that Thalassa likes in the pit will grant you good fortune on the seas. Witchport Guild Hall Witchport's Guild Hall is quite a unique one. It is dominated by subgroups of the Witches Conclave, but there are also many Naval, Trade, Assassins, and even some Political Guilds hosted here. Witchport School of White Magic As clarified in its own name, the Witchport School of White Magic is the city's normal Magic school. It is not as large as one would expect, as funding is more focused on other aspects of the city, but the school does well at teaching the Arcane Arts, specializing in Restoration. Artemis University Named in the honor of a legendary pirate Mage turned local hero, Lucile Artemis, this Knight's College specializes in teaching naval combat and subterfuge. Birghil University Though Artemis University teaches the basics of naval combat, it is still training its students to be knights, not sailors. The Birghil University is designed specifically for training sailors and naval commanders. It isn't nearly as large as its rivaling University, but it is well funded and well respected. Archeville Archeville is known as the "rich city", as it is home to most of Yallein's noble families, predominantly Humans and Elves. It is also the greatest hub of Guild activity in the country, and one of the few cities with a notably sized lower class. Persecution of the less fortunate and of minorities is a present problem in this city. In modern Isles, it has a population of around 56,000. Notably, Jared, fan of Orc's Kitchen, lives here. Archeville Guild Hall Archeville's Guild Hall is the largest and most prodigious on the continent. It hosts three of some of the largest Guilds in the country: the Mages Guild, the Monster Hunters Association, and the Falchions. The Hall heavily supports small Guilds and freelance adventurers as well. Archeville School of Magic The Archeville School of Magic is a prodigious school run by many of the noble Mages of Archeville. The school is one of the best in the country, however it is extremely expensive, and students of poor or uncommon heritage are often persecuted there. Mennerz University The Mennerz University is a prodigious Knight's College funded by the Mennerz family, famously the wealthiest of all the noble families in Archeville, and rumored to possibly even be more wealthy than the Yalleins. The college is run mostly by nobles, and thus it suffers from the same problems of persecution as the city's school. Wyvenhelm University Named after an ancient militaristic nation which fell bravely in war against the Titan race, Wyvenhelm University is an honest and honorable Knight's College. The teachers there are mostly retired adventurers, knights, and mercenaries, and it is one of the few facilities in the city not run by the nobility. Odohk Once a massive and technologically advanced city-state, Odohk is now a small town belonging to Yallein. It is located within the desert of the same name in Northeast Brallia. With a small population of just below 250 residents in modern Isles, the city is one of truly unique culture, people, and technology. Stoneton: Stoneton is a large town which's economy is based almost entirely on exports of stone and ore. The town is most famous for its residents' practicing of Summoning Magic, specifically Golemancy, which they employ in their mining and quarrying operation. In modern Isles it has around 11,500 residents. Golem's Quarry The Golem's Quarry is a massive quarry built in the Stone Hills around Stoneton. Granite, cobalt, marble, and limestone are all quarried here, and in the deeper mines, iron, copper, coal, lead, gold, silver, tin, and aluminum are mined in large quantities. The people of the town, as well as their Golem creations, work here. Stoneton Guild Hall Stoneton's Guild Hall is rather small and hosts very few Guilds. It mainly operates around bounties and quests. Stoneton School of Golemancy The Stoneton School of Golemancy is a small Magic school specializing in teaching Summoning Magic, specifically Golemancy. Grimfield Grimfield is a small town located in Southeastern Yallein. It is an agricultural town with a population of around 6,850 in modern Isles. It was originally established by the Dwarves of Vaudenguard, it became property of Yallein following the Vauden-Vachen War. Cropfields The entire city is surrounded by a large expanse of farmland. This area is called the Cropfields. Samerson Mine There are several small mines around Grimfield, and of them the Samerson Mine is the largest. It contains large amounts of tin, zinc, and copper, which are Grimfield's secondary export after crops. Arkenn Arkenn is a small village in Southeastern-most Yallein. It is most famous for Clarisse Yallein having grown up there. In modern Isles it has a population of around 300. Silenus Hideout The Silenus Hideout is the hidden base of operations of The Hunters Guild, which operates out of Arkenn for purposes of privacy and seclusion, while also keeping the village safe. Voullbard Voullbard is a small farming and fishing village located in central Yallein. It has a population of around 1,200 in modern Isles. Wedding of the Seas Two statues of the Gods Thalassa and Glaukos '''stand in the center of the '''Angel River locked in an eternal embrace. This monument was built in honor of the gods in order to give fortune and protection to the village. Collinstown Collinstown is a small village of around 700 residents in modern Isles. It was originally founded as a livestock farm before it expanded into a village, and thus its major exports are meat, wool, cloth, eggs, feathers, and leather. Wyetshire Wyetshire is a village in Western Yallein with a population of around 350 in modern Isles. The town was named in honor of the first member of the Yallein royal family, Wyet Yallein, Wyetshire was meant to become a large town, however the founding of Goblinland prevented easy travel to the area, leaving the village to instead establish itself as an exporter of timber. Shier Shier is a small village located in Western Yallein with a population of around 600 in modern Isles. It's a small and unremarkable farming village. Peras Peras '''is a small fishing village located on the West coast of '''Yallein. It has a population of around 400 in modern Isles. Geological Features: The following is a list of geographic areas and landmarks, from farthest North to farthest South. Regions/Landmarks: Angel Mountains - 1 The snow-capped Angel Mountains are some of the few peaks in The Isle that could be considered peaceful. The wildlife living there isn't hostile to people, and thus the mountains are a popular destination for hiking and sightseeing. Odohk Desert - 2 The desert of Odohk is famous for being a terrible place to live, and more-so for the crazy population of people who live there anyways. The desolate desert has very few oases, plants, and small animals, but many large predators, most of whom live primarily underground. The terrible living conditions make it a place that most attempt to avoid at all costs. Crystal Caverns - 3-1 Deep underground beneath the desert of Odohk are expansive caverns made of crystal, inhabited by mysterious creatures Angel Lake - 4 The Angel Lake is unique in that it is located up in the Angel Mountains rather than in a more flat area. The Angel River that it feeds into provides water for most of Yallein's major settlements. Mt Rest - 5 Mt Rest, located between Archeville and Goblinland, is a large plateau. No life exists atop it. Fro'mei'map - 6 Fro'mei'map is the name given to the series of connected forests that make up Goblinland. Its name is a combination of the Kol'enil words for 'forest' and 'home'. Degge Swamp - 7 The Degge Swamp makes up a large part of Southeastern Brallia. Its murky waters are home to many dangerous ambush predators, as well as the feared Wiidrick people, and thus entry is not recommended. Stone Hills - 8 The Stone Hills located just outside of Stoneton are just that: stone hills. Within them, the massive Golem's Quarry is located, as well as access to magma-filled caves deep underground. Wyrm Hill - 9 Limbless, snakelike Draconians called Wyrms make their homes in Wyrm Hill. They rarely show themselves above ground, but the fear of being ambushed and swallowed keeps people away anyways. Ghost Cliffs - 10 The Ghost Cliffs are a series of steep cliffs overlooking the Southwestern corner of Brallia. To prevent children from venturing into them, parents tell myths about ghosts and other various Undead that stalk the cliffs, thus giving them their name. Grim Mountains - 11 The Grim Mountains are twin mountain ranges surrounding the town of Grimfield. Mt Grim - 12 Mt Grim is the tallest mountain on the continent of Brallia, located in the Grim Mountains. Government: Yallein is a constitutional monarchy. Chain of Command: King/Queen - '''The country is led by a King or Queen of the royal family. As the leader, each King and Queen has the power to overrule decisions made by the rest of the government or by military officials. They are also responsible for making and changing all laws. They are not, however, exempt from following these laws. In addition, they are limited on what laws and decrees they can pass by the Constitution. They have the ability to change the Constitution, but only if the Central Council votes to allow the change with more than 50% in favor. The King/Queen may remove any military officer from office, with the only exception being that the General can only be removed from office by the same ruler that appointed them. '''Queen/Prince - '''The eldest member of the royal family who has the royal blood is always the one in power. (The only exception being, if a King or Queen lives to the age of 60, they can be voted out of power by a greater than 50% vote by the Central Council, in which case the next oldest member of the family with royal blood will become ruler.) If a woman of the royal blood marries, her husband will become a Prince of '''Yallein rather than a King, for example. The husband/wife of the leader does not have as much power as the King/Queen, but they do have some powers. They are the only figure in the government with the power to veto a law or decree made by the King/Queen. If they do so, the law or decree can be nullified with a more than 50% vote from the Central Council. In the case of the King/Queen's absence, the Queen/Prince will take on the role of second Commander. General - '''The General of the army is chosen by the King/Queen via promotion from the rank of Commander or Centurion. Once they are chosen, the General serves for life or until they are removed from office (they can only be removed by the command of the same King/Queen that appointed them, even if they are no longer in power, or by a greater than 60% vote by the Central Council if the appointing ruler is still alive. The General has almost complete control of the military, however they must still take order from the King/Queen. In the case of the King/Queen's absence, the General will take over as ruler temporarily. The first Commander will temporarily take the role of General during this time. The General may remove any officer below them in rank from office. '''Central Council - '''The Central Council is made up of all adult members of the royal family, the General, the two Commanders, the Lord and Centurions of each town and city, any Barons who have reached adulthood, all Lieutenants, all Guild Leaders of Guilds with 10 or more members hosted within the country, all members of Political Guilds, the heads of all noble families that live predominantly within the country, the Headmasters and all teachers of all schools and Universities within the country, and up to three Ambassadors of each country allied with '''Yallein. The Council is called upon to perform a vote in certain situations, such as the removal of a General from office. Otheriwse, they meet 4 times a year to discuss varying topics and exert their own powers. They can vote to remove a military officer from office with a greater than 70% vote and can remove members from the Council with an 80% or higher vote. They also act as advisors to the King/Queen on varying topics. Commander - '''The two Commanders of the army are appointed by the General. The only requirements for them to be chosen is that they have to have served in the '''Yallein military in some form, and that they must have attended either a Magic school or a University. The Commanders have the same level of authority as the General, but still must take orders from him and lack his/her powers. In the event of the King/Queen's absence, the General will take over as ruler. The first Commander will take over as General, and the Queen/Prince as second Commander. Both Commanders have equal power, and the ability to nullify a command made by the other (repeated use of this power in a short period of time can result in the Commander being removed from office.) The only difference between first and second Commander is that the first takes priority when it comes to situations such as the King/Queen's absence. Lieutenant - '''Lieutenants are mid-rank officers each with authority over a legion of soldiers. In the case of complete absence of higher ranking officers (Commanders, the General, or the King/Queen) they are authorized to assert complete military authority. Misuse of this power will result in the lieutenant being removed from office. '''Centurion - '''Each major city and town has a Centurion who oversees the Guards' Guild, militia, scouts, and military activity in the area. They act as an assistant to the Lord in politics and are responsible for enforcing the law. During wartime or military emergencies, they are authorized to temporarily take military action with the same level of authority as a Lieutenant. '''Lord - '''Lords are the political figures in charge of each of the large towns and cities. They have the ability to establish local laws and decrees, however any laws they make cannot contradict those established by the King/Queen. They are the highest political powers in their respective settlements. '''Baron - '''The Baron is the eldest child of a Lord. If a Lord dies, retires, or is removed from office, the Baron will be brought into power as the new Lord (provided they are an adult.) '''City Council - '''A city or town's council is made up of all legal residents of that settlements who are of the age 18 or older and who have served at least 3 years in the military or any Guild (Exceptions are sometimes made for freelance adventurers who are respected in the community and have been adventurers for at least 3 years.) The Council is responsible for electing a new Lord. When the Lord of a settlement dies or retires, the Baron will be brought into power as the new Lord for 1 month, during which the Council will be responsible for monitoring the Baron's rule. If at the end of that month the Council decides the Baron is unfit to rule, an election will be held allowing all adult residents of the settlement to elect a new Lord. If the rejected Baron is elected by the people, they cannot be rejected a second time. In the case that the Baron is not yet an adult, a different Lord will be elected immediately. '''Optio - '''Military officers who command a small troop of soldiers or a small camp or fort. '''High Optio - '''Military officers, typically promoted from Lieutenants, who serve a similar job to Optios, but with higher authority over a large fort or a specialized group of soldiers. Guild Halls: Guild Halls are government funded facilities. They act as bounty boards, where criminal bounties, requests for community service, and advertisements for Guilds are posted. In addition, they are the homes of quests. Quests act as a way of getting necessary tasks accomplished without using government resources while also creating additional jobs in the form of adventurers, who make a living doing these quests. Any citizen can post a quest, so long as they can provide proof of their offered pay. Not paying an adventurer for doing a quest is punishable by imprisonment. Guild Halls also serve the purpose of hosting Guilds. Guilds must conduct legal business at the Hall that hosts them, and the Hall provides some small amount of funding for the Guild depending on its size. Guilds: Guilds are unions of people with a common goal or job who work as a political body. Each Guild is established by a Guild leader and is given rights and exemptions based on their Guild's function. The following are some common Guild types: Adventurers Guilds: Adventurers Guilds are made up of Elite warriors and explorers of varying skills and abilities who work together typically to complete larger or more difficult quests that cannot be handled by freelance adventurers. They are often also called in to assist the military in the defense of the nation or in disasters or other emergencies. Political Guilds: Political Guilds are established as groups made to serve as advisors to government officials such as Lords and to participate in governmental decisions such as Council votes. They are also often called "Philosophers Guilds", as they are often used to spread ideological or political ideas. Trade Guilds: Trade Guilds are focused on economics and business. They're often formed by companies as a way of increasing their political influence and spreading their business. Assassins Guilds: Assassins Guilds are unique in that their members are permitted by the law to commit murder. Only extremely well trusted figures are allowed to establish these Guilds, and they must put in place extremely strict regulations on who becomes a member. As a Guild assassin, each member of the guild acts as both the judge and the executioner. Someone who wants another to be assassinated will come to the Guild and make their offer, paying the assassin up front. Then, it is up to the assassin to decide whether or not the person who is wanted killed is worthy of death. Whether or not the assassin kills their target, they get to keep their pay. Leaders of assassins Guilds must ensure that their members do actually assassinate some targets rather than deem everyone worthy of life and never work. Abuse of the assassin system is heavily punished and decided on a case by case basis. Naval Guilds: Varying in size anywhere from the crew of a single ship to a small fleet, Naval Guilds are hosted in port towns and focus on completing quests on the water or assisting the military with naval combat. Guards Guilds: The guard forces of towns and cities are considered Guilds, and their leaders are military officers. They are responsible for defending the settlement from attacks and enforcing the law within the town. Other specialized Guild types exist, but these are all the most common types. '''Culture: History: Founding of Vachen: Brallia was first settled in the year 1275 when the town of Skyliss was formed by several human families. Skyliss '''quickly grew and became a trading outpost as other small villages appeared around it. In the year 1293, one of these villages, '''Drayddfall, became a full town. The two towns prospered until Archeville was formed in 1331 and Witchport in 1335. In 1336, the country of Vachen (which would eventually become Yallein) was officially formed under its first King, Daemus Vachen. The Vauden-Vachen War: Vachen '''expanded extraordinarily quickly, with '''Stoneton '''being settled in 1352. Meanwhile, however, a second country had began to develop on '''Brallia. Vaudenguard, a country of Dwarves, had settled in the South, creating the town of Grimfield as its developing capital. The second King of Vachen, Raymond Vachen, who took power after his father died of illness, was eager to show off the strength of his country to the world and was determined to continue to expand. He declared war on Vaudenguard '''in 1354, claiming that his army would take the Dwarven capital within two months.The war lasted for three and a half months, with the '''Dwarves eventually being completely overpowered and forced to surrender. The people of Grimfield '''abandoned the town and fled South, where they would live in exile for several years. Retribution: In the year 1362, the '''Dwarves returned from their exile, forming Fort Triad as their base of operations. With their army, they launched an invasion on Grimfield, and managed to take it back from Vachen. A fierce struggle for the town ensued, with Vachen taking it back three months later, only for the Dwarves to return in 1363 and take the town again. The Vachien army retook Grimfield in 1365 and pushed the Dwarves back to Fort Triad, however they did not have the strength to defeat the Dwarven army. The Dwarven King, Tharjel the Brave, threatened to take both Grimfield and Stoneton on the first day of 1366 if Yallein did not bring him an offer first. Fearing Tharjel had the strength to go through with his threat, Raymond decided to propose a deal with the Dwarves. This deal stated that Vachen would retain ownership of Grimfield, but that Vachen would provide workers, materials, and Gold for the construction of a new Dwarven capital on the islands to the South. Tharjel accepted this deal, and thus the conflict between the nations finally came to an end. Mongrels Invade: Vachen enjoyed a long era of peace until the year 1418. A group calling themselves the Mongrels, who had quickly conquered several other continents --including Ahlmik and Arkhania-- had set their sights on Vachen as their next target to conquer on their path to become a Universal superpower. They arrived at Witchport and attacked without warning. Luckily, the forces at Witchport were able to hold off the Mongrel invasion and forced them to retreat. The Vachen-Mongrel war would last from 1418-1436, when the Mongrels finally gave up on invading Vachen for the time being. Instead, they decided to invade Vaudenguard and take its capital. A Mongrel army arrived with the intent to devastate the Dwarves, however the Mongrel forces were utterly demolished by the Dwarven defenses. In 1438, the Mongrels finally gave up on conquering Brallia and instead decided to settle for claiming their own land. They sailed North and settled in the Highlands, forming the town of Ricksen as their base of operations for the area. Mongrels Return: After suffering a previous loss against the Benchryan Empire in the Brallian Highlands, the Mongrels return to retake the area. They arrived in 1463, and with the Benchryan fleet back at its home country, it didn't seem as though Eleskiir stood a chance against the Mongrels. However, reinforcements from Vachen arrived unexpectedly, and the combined force repelled the Mongrel '''invasion. For its help, '''Vachen received the respect and support of Benchryarch. For several hundred years, no other power dared to invade Brallia. The Wiidrick Emerge: In the year 2825, an expedition led by the Vachien adventurer James Reel made its way into the Degge Swamp with the goal of exploration and settlement. However, the group came into contact with a tribe of fierce people calling themselves Wiidricks. They did not speak Common, but their message was clear: stay out of our swamp. Since then, Degge has been regarded as the territory of the Wiidrick people. Worldwide Golden Age: Through the 2900's-3400's is regarded as a sort of worldwide golden age. There were very few wars, and almost all countries were growing and flourishing. Yallein experienced massive growth and many new towns and villages were established, including Shier, Collinstown, Peras, Dall and Voullbard. The Yalleins Take Power: In the year 3569, all possible heirs of the Vachen family were dead. King Ferdinand's wife and unborn child had been murdered by a political opponent, and he himself died in the process of avenging them. So, a tournament was held to decide the new King. The chosen winner was Wyet Yallein. Thus, the country of Vachen was renamed after its new leader. Relations With Arkhania: Throughout the Golden Age and onward until the early 3600's, Yallein had been growing a friendship with the country of Arkhania directly across the Ember Ocean. Large scale trade had been established between the two countries, reaching its peak in 3612. At this time, the ruler in Arkhania was King Vorgial Damisch. Vorgial wanted to further improve relations with Yallein and increase trade, so he proposed to them the Damisch Deal. If both countries passed the document, they would each contribute money, resources, and manpower to the colonization of islands in the Ember Ocean, specifically the Dahdayla Archipelago, Ditroit Island, and Mt Vesorius. Once established, the colonies would focus on harvesting and farming natural resources, and would be shared by both countries. Assassination of Vorgial: On Othiember 23rd in 3612, King Vorgial Damisch of Arkhania was assassinated by the infamous Arkhanian vigilante Wilkes Sharron. Following his death, his daughter, Remia Damisch, took power. Remia did not approve of Arkhania's relationship with Yallein, stating that her country was "far too reliant on the support of others." Trade between the countries faced a massive drop during her rule. Damisch War: The Damisch War was fought between Yallein and Arkhania from the year 3614-3625. The Queen of Arkhania, Remia Damisch, had decided it necessary to "fight back against the nation that continued to leech off of Arkhania." Arkhania had a much more powerful navy than Yallein, giving it a massive advantage in the first months of the war. However, both naval and aerial ships from Eleskiir provided support to the Yalleinain forces in defending their country. Though Arkhania was able to push through the fleets of both Yallein and Eleskiir, it was unable to take Witchport, and eventually signed a treaty to end the war after giving up on taking the city. False Armageddon: There exists a disease called Wyvernsmouth which is produced as a bi-product of Wyverns' fire breath. Wyverns themselves are immune to this disease, and it is usually burned up moments after it is created, however it is possible under the right circumstances for a person to get sick with Wyvernsmouth. Its symptoms include manic depression, mood swings, erratic movements, tics, puking, congestion, indigestion, and if the subject is sick for too long, complete insanity. There was a breakout of Wyvernsmouth in an unremarkable country called Pholl in the late 4500's. The disease quickly spread throughout the country and into others, moving across continents by the 4600's. Soon, the entire world was living in fear and panic. Many people thought that this was the end of the world, or as they were calling it, Armageddon. Much of the progress of the previous Worldwide Golden Age was reversed: in Yallein, the towns of Shier, Collinstown, Voullbard, and Peras fell into ruin. Luckily, the much older towns and cities managed to stand strong through the false Armageddon, which ended in the 5000's. The Goblinland Dispute: Most species of Faery were immune to Wyvernsmouth, thus giving them an advantage. In the 4630's they rose up, forming a semi-working society with the most intelligent types of Faeries, the Kobolds, as their leaders. They claimed the forests West of Archeville as their home, calling it Fro'mei'map. Most people were against the Faery uprising, especially since there had been active construction of a settlement within the forest at the time, however Yallein did not have the strength to combat the Faeries due to the current plague, and so, the Faeries were allowed to have Fro'mei'map '''under the condition that they never made an attempt to expand. Fall of Odohk: As '''Wyvernsmouth was still spreading, Odohk cut itself off from the rest of the world, keeping it safe from the plague. However, unknown circumstances within the solitary Odohk finally created the ideal condition for the Evoloids planted by Forgal centuries ago to spread. They had remained in Odohk until now as a small population killing very few. However, now, they multiplied extremely quickly, creating many mutants and zombies. Odohk's population dropped immensely each day, until it was forced to request help. A group of many nations, including Yallein, Eleskiir, Vaudenguard, Ahlmik, Rallseiha, and Arkhania worked together to assist Odohk as well as they could. Around seven thousand Odohkan citizens were successfully evacuated. Then, top Mages from all of the assisting nations worked together to cast a massively powerful spell and destroy the city, ensuring that all of the Evoloids, mutants, and zombies had been killed. What remained of the once grand city became a part of Yallein. Very few people dared to return to what remained of their previous home. Odohkan Trade Pact: When Aetheria received news that there were still some people living in Odohk following its fall, it was decided that they wanted to continue supporting the Odohkans with trade and technology. They proposed the Odohkan Trade Pact to Yallein, which stated that Aetheria would continue trade with Odohk under the circumstances that the Yalleinian governemnt ensured that Aetherian technology was kept out of the hands of anyone who wasn't from either Aetheria or Odohk. Yallei accepted the deal in 4986. The Dark War: Yallein's Dark War began in the year 5623 and ended in 5630. Further info not available, as these events have yet to transpire in the book series. Category:Country